Goosebumps Movie Novel
The Goosebumps Movie Novel is a movie tie-in book. This book features the story of the movie from Zach's perspective. The book was written by R.L. Stine and was released along side other tie in books like Slappy's Revenge and the Monster Survival Guide. The cover of the book has Zach Cooper, Hannah Fairchild, R.L. Stine, and Champ holding a manuscript just titled, "Goosebumps" and Slappy the Dummy, The Giant Praying Mantis, A Lawn Gnome, Abominable Snowman, and a Graveyard Ghoul are behind them. Foreward R.L Stine explains his excitement for having Jack Black play him in the movie. He also talks about how sometimes he dreams about Slappy and how he'll wake up with him right next to him. Slappy then interupts Stine and talks about how his plan will soon unfold. Differences between the book and the movie There were many differences between the book and the Goosebumps Movie: *Zach and Champ never jumped the fence. *Officer Brooks was a man, not a woman, and he was training. While Officer Stevens was a woman and the serious one. *The Invisible Boy and The Lawn Gnomes never speak in the book. *It's unknown if Officer Stevens and Officer Brooks were frozen by the Body Squeezers *The Gargoyle from I'm Telling! and the ghosts from Ghost Camp appeared in the book. *Hannah is not a ghost. *When Slappy is trying to claw his way away from the book vortex, Stine steps and crushes his fingers so they could be "even". *Slappy's face was never burned in the movie after the explosion of the school bus. In fact, he appeared a few seconds later after the explosion to see the other monsters. *Stephen King's pen never appeared in the movie. *Champ happens to own every Goosebumps book. *The Jock had burped first before making fun of the Monsters. *There's a scene where Zach and Hannah battled Count Nightwing, Countess Yvonne, and Fifi The Vampire Poodle with garlic mashed potatoes. *In the book, Zach was looking a video were the mayor of New York gave his father a medal. In the movie, he was looking a video were he was playing baseball with his father. Also, when his mom entered to his room, he said he was looking photos of him when he was a baby, and said that he looked like a baby gollum, instead of a baby king kong like in the book. *In the movie, Zach grabbed two boxes from the U-haul with stuff in it. In the book, he grabbed three boxes, and the lower one was full of his boxer shorts. *Zach's new hat that Lorraine gave to him was blue, instead of purple. * A Graveyard Ghoul pulled the wire that made the bus explode instead of The Werewolf and the Abominable Snowman * There are a few quotes in the book that the characters never said in the film, for example, Slappy tells Stine, "Work with me, and you can live, work against me, and, well...You'll miss all the fun." * Slappy talks with a Lawn Gnome after the Body Squeezers freeze Lorraine * They get attacked by the invisible boy before Zach gave Stine the idea in how to stop them. * Stine gives Champ a Pepsi instead of an Orange soda. *Zach and Hannah never kiss in the book like they did in the film. * Slappy knocks a guy on a bike off the road with the Haunted Car. * Zach and Hannah eat out at a sushi restaurant. Category:Books